robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox Ghost Girl (Real)
Its been a while since I created this Creepypasta, Basiclly in Roblox Creepypasta wiki, There were alot of fake creepypastas like guest 666 even tho its not real, 1o1 Legend and many more. However when I encounter this creepypasta myself. Its 100% Real and its techniclly from the good old days of 2012 Roblox. So I'm gonna be talking about the Ghost girl. May 10, 2012 Beginning Its started when I played Roblox in my vacation days. Ever since its vacation in March 29th of 2012 I was supposed to play Roblox in april 1 to 15 however i wasn't supposed to play the game since I went to Hong Kong. Its a great time since my birthday was over. And I finally get to play Roblox. However when I played Roblox, I noticed a change in the Roblox website, Since the new Roblox website looks pretty good. However I noticed something that went something ugly. In any basic games. The thumbnail would always be in white background, I tought it was a internet problem since my internet sucked alot, However it was actually the website! If you want me to prove it, I have strong internet as of May 2012, So it was a little surprising to me. So I played Roblox Crossroads, and all of the sudden it kept on shutting down on me. All of the sudden I played various games alot, However they seemed to work, But crossroads kept shutting down on my with the message "The game has shut down" So at that time, I was upset so I stopped playing Roblox and focusing on playing crappy flash games (At the time, I was suppose to play crappy flash games on Y8.com and I dont play those games as of 2013) So finally I played Roblox in the next day May 11, 2012 Strange things I played Roblox and I got shocked to find that the word "Play" turned bloody red and the words looked like if they're markered with a permanent marker. If you think I sound like I'm pretending or something, and no. Its true, I was surprised and shocked at the same time so I clicked play, And it kept redirecting me to scam websites and what not. Basic websites that gave me virus. So I played more Roblox games and what not and have fun. However I was surprised that Roblox got its website upgrading. And it takes time in the next day, So I instead briefly quit Roblox. May 12, 2012 Gets worse Until May 12, 2012 I skipped the rest of my daily life and spend ahead to my story of the ghost girl of Roblox. So I was happy that Roblox is back in shape. However the crossroads game I tought would be a great time again, However the Worst part keeps coming, The thumbnail of the Crossroads game look like bloody distorted color thumbnail. This surprised me, Since basiclly, Roblox bans this type of thumbnail because it violates the Community guidelines of Roblox. However it was still in Roblox. So it disturbs me, As if this thumbnail and many more were trying to reveal its true Roblox identity, And I tought it was right because when I played Roblox again in any games (Like the good old games of Apartment Life, Work at a pizza place Etc.) It says that the game shut down too. So Roblox is now Unplayable for me. I feel like a terrible feeling to what happens in the Roblox game. I went back in Roblox in at least 8PM The Roblox background turns Red. And all of the thumbnails turn white again. I then briefly quit Roblox again. And focus on playing crappy flash games instead. May 13, 2012 Finally the worst part Now I'm conserned about this! The Roblox website looked so terrifying I took a picture of this website and it looked Horrible! The theme changes to Red, The 2 thumbnails look like a girl's face and the text sometimes always had the letter "D" as if my computer was hacked. I used bandicam Category:Marked for Review